iDream
by twi-hard-twilight-addict
Summary: this is my first fanfic and its based off an actual picture and similar fantasies. its seddie cuz seddie rocks just give it chance. there will be smut if chapter 1 is liked. if you dont like wat i write flame all you want just make my freakn day plz!
1. Chapter 1

_**hi everyone this is my first fanfic so please dont be to hard on me! i really hope you guys like this keep in mind im only 14 my writing skills aren't fullly devolped this may have some grammar errors only because i dont have a beta. if anyone would like to beta this i would be really happy this should only be at most 3 chapters but if people dont want it i wont post past this. or if it is recieved well i would put more than 3. its all up to you guys. so plz read and review.**_

* * *

_**SAM POV**_

We were at Carly's apartment after school. Freddie went to the bathroom and Carly's boyfriend had called so she went to talk to him in the other room. Freddie had left his phone so I picked it up.

"Holy shit" I thought to my self. I was going thru the nubs cell phone to find something to embarrass him with. I was going thru his pictures and there of him in the bathroom shirtless I click on one and Freddie looked good. I quickly sent it to my phone and deleted any evidence. Which is great because the both come back in the room at the same time.

The rest of the evening was really awkward I kept looking at Freddie like he was… I don't know. I just couldn't look at him the same.

"Hey Carly can I stay the night?" I asked my best friend.

"Of course Sam you're always welcome here."

"Well I have to go bye Carly. Sam." He adds me name as an after thought.

He leaves for his apartment across the hall.

Carly turns to me, "ok spill you haven't said a word since Freddie got back from the bathroom."

"It's nothing carls leave it alone."

That night while I was asleep I dreamt about Freddie. We were walking in the hallway and the bell had already rang I thought about skipping my last class it was geometry and that teacher always pisses me off. Freddie's class is next to mine so we walked together. I was getting close to the girls room right across from my class where I was going to hide until the end of school. Out of no where I was slammed against a locker. When I recover from shock I see it was Freddie who had pushed me against the lockers. He was really close to me and his lips were so close I could just lean over and—no Sam you can't think like that.

"what the hell are you doing Freddifer" I growled. He only smirked and chuckled a bit. "what are laughing about? And why did you push against the lockers? And why aren't answering my—" I was cut off by Freddie pressing his soft lip to mine. I melted into the kiss and loosened his grip on me so I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he kissed down my neck moaned as sucked on my collar bone. He pulled away and stared at me with those gorgeous brown eyes, but now there was something else in them was that, was that lust? He pulled into the janitor's closet and pushed against the door.

"Damn Freddie when did you get so strong?" he smiled and said "ive been like this for a while and you just didn't notice until you saw my picture" he resumed kissing down my neck until he reached my collar. Then he went back up to my ear and whispered "Shirt. Off. No." I complied not really wanting struggle. When he say my blue bra he growled in my ear "Bra too come on Puckett don't be difficult. I know you want me." I took off my bra and Freddie grabbed mi tits and rubbed them. I moaned loudly. He made my skin tingle. It felt so good. He took one of my rosy buds into his mouth he sucked it roughly. "Fuck" I swore. He switched to mi other boob and he gave it the same treatment. He pinched to nipple he had just left making me arch into him. All of a sudden the feelings started to fade away. And I opened my eyes not realizing I shut them. Freddie started to disappear and it got really bright.

"Sam. Sam. Dammit sam wake up!"

I shot up quickly from where I was asleep. _It was a dream? It felt so real._

Needless to say school was awkward. I avoided Freddie as much as possible but my good luck ran out when I had biology. We were put into partners and I got Freddie. I insulted him more than usual just make it seem I wasn't in a state of frenzy.

After school we all went to carly' because we had ICarly tonight. Before we went on I looked at the picture of Freddie I had stolen. I sent out a mass text of everyone on my Phone saying to forward this to every girl in school. I hoped to make his life really uncomfortable.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I know its short sorry but it was either this or nothing and also I would like to apologize about there being no smut. This is really a filler that ties the rest of the story together…I think. Well I would love to thank xNomii for being my first reviewer. The next smutty one is for you! And to the anonymous reviewer by the name of nott the aggge I am well over 5 feet thank you very much. 5'6 so there =P**

**Freddies POV**

I walked into school and all the girls were looking at me weird. I walk to my locker and Carly and Sam are giggling.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" Carly who was facing me smirked at me with her weird eyes. Its funny, lately I haven't felt the same pull towards her anymore. I don't know why. I notice that Sam hasn't said a word since I got here. I took a shot at her killing me and put my hand on her shoulder to turn her to face me. As soon as my hand touches her breath hitches ever so slightly that if I wasn't focused on her I wouldn't have noticed. I turn her around and say as teasingly as possible to ease the weird tension that had occurred "What no insult Sammy? I'm very ashamed." Although I wouldn't admit it, I really don't mind when Sam insults me. Actually our daily arguments give me a chance to talk to her with out it being awkward. I even don't mind her beating on me it actually makes me happy knowing that at anytime I could get her back because I have been working out so I'm stronger than Sam now she just doesn't know it.

She finally snaps out of whatever trance she was in and says, angrily "Fuck off Benson now is not the time." And she storms off to do whatever Sam does when she's pissed, which is probably to hurt some poor defenseless kid.

"What's her problem?" I ask Carly. "No clue she started acting weird when you showed up. Oh but you should really walk past those girls lockers over there."

I look at like she just grew 3 heads but do what she says. As I walk past I see that all of them have pictures of me in my bathroom my pants low showing my boxers and my shirt off. I notice it's a picture from last week because I like keeping track of my progress. One of the girls spot me yelps like an injured dog. She and her friend's tackle me grabbing me one asks "how recent is that picture" I say "last week" and they scream again while there jumping and squealing I make a run for it to carly.

"How the hell do those girls have that picture?" I ask carly genuinely confused.

She smiles and says "Ask Sam."


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**I'm so sorry dreamers! I know I have been MIA lately but that's only because I have been busy with school. So ya I am going to end it here but I'm splitting it into 2 Ch. I am working on something else so put me on author alert so you can know when I put that out. So even though I know most of you won't care I would like to you update you guys a bit of what has gone on in my life? **

**My boyfriend that I mentioned in a previous chapter dumped me by using our friend who sent me a text message. Then he has the gall to text like 5 min later 'did u get the text?'.**

**Said friend above is now my boyfriend, and he rocks my world.**

**I now feel like strangling my honors English teacher on a daily basis…but I will not she just get's on my nerves.**

**Oh and my b-day passed I am officially 14 (ya I fibbed a bit sue me!)**

**Well that's all in Kaylaville! On to **_**iDream… **_**(O and xNomii, sorry next Ch. for sure!)**

**All recognizable stuff belongs to their owner!**

Sam POV

I am extremely pissed. At first my plan to make Freddie's life hell was a bust. All the stupid girls were following him around. At first it was funny watching be uncomfortable with his newly found popularity. But when he realized how this was kind of cool, he started embracing it and lifting his shirt for to see his sexy- Dammit hormonal Sam. Go away!

I slam my locker shut also mad because Principal Franklin made be take out my grill in my locker. I see Gibby and decide that making his day worse can make mine better.

While walking towards him Freddie rounds the corner hiding behind a pillar. Seconds later a swarm of hormones- I mean girls run past. I go towards the pillar and scream only loud enough to scare the ** out him. "Ahhhhhhhhh" he yelled. "Hahahahahahahah-" my laugh was cut short when he pulled me to his muscled and- this is the last time I'm going to tell you hormonal Sam. SHUT THE HELL UP!

"Fredbag what the hell-" and again I'm cut short. "Shhh" he said. He looked both ways and then pulled me really close. I heard a group of girls go screaming by. I start wriggling when he takes too long to let go which, consequently, caused me to rub against him.

Freddie's POV

Sam scared the s hit out of me. She was about to get me caught. I had to shut her up so I pulled her towards me and kept them there until she heard them leave. I was starting to like holding her in my arms. The stragglers ran past and I pulled her closer. When I didn't let go she squirming against my dick. I squeezed my eyes shut and put my hands on her shoulders. "Please stop" I said through clenched teeth. When I opened my eyes, Sam had an evil glint in her eyes. "Whatever do you mean Fredward," she said in an innocent voice that really wasn't helping my _situation_, "could you possibly mean this?" She pushes into me really close and grinds against me. I groan softly and barely whisper in her ear, "Fuck Samantha." I notice her shudder and I smile to myself.

O she wants to play dirty? Fine I'll bite. "No actually. I meant this," I grab her hips firmly and push my raging hard on into her as hard as I can. I hear her whimper and see that smirk she had on from before was long gone.

She turns around and crashes her lips to mine. I put my hands back on her hips and kissed her hard. Her hand at some point made it to my hair, but I was busy with her lips to care. We finally came up for air and when I was about to start working on her neck she pushed me away.

"w-w-what are we doing," she asked as breathless as I was. I had to fight the smirk knowing it was me making her feel this way.

"I really don't know?" I said honestly.

She looked at me.

I looked at her.

We looked at each other.

I could feel the tension rolling off of us. Pure lust. I glanced around I saw a janitors closet. I happened to know that this one was larger than the other ones due to some mix up. I grabbed Sam's hand and got her inside.

"Fredicini! What the hell do you think you are doing!" I could hear her panting. What she getting so worked up for?

"Freddie! Dammit Freddie! Why aren't you—"

"Do you ever shut up?"

She looked at me shocked.

I looked into her eyes and her normally beautiful blue eyes where now dark with want. At least I hoped it was want. It could have been wishful thinking.

I walked to the other end of the closet to distance myself from Sam. We needed to figure some things out and being to close only made me want to figure out how long it would take to get her clothes off.

"Sam" I breathed my voice unrecognizable even to me. I struggled to get my breathing back the normal.

"you know we need to talk about this right" I said wanting nothing more than to kiss her again.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said.

"Do u really expect me to believe that _crap_? Half the school has my picture and I'm getting chased on a daily basis! So I'm not believing that bull shit." I said indignantly.

I looked at her eyes and her normally blinding blue eyes turned into eyes filled with utter hate.

"you really want to know Freddie!" she screamed. "I'll tell you! When u was at Carly's and you went to the bathroom I went through your phone, trying to find dirt on you. I found that picture and sent it out that night. Also the night I dreamt of you. and it wasn't a freaking innocent dream either! It was a wet dream! The reason I've been avoiding you like the plague is because," her voice dramatically, "Because it really threw me. And I'm tired of pretending to hate you!" she looked so vulnerable. I had to do something, anything; this isn't the Sam I'm used to.

"Sam" I started.

"Save it"

She turned to leave I grabbed her hand. Started tugging and I pulled and shoved her against the door. My hands pinned her wrists. I heard Sam's breath accelerate. What could have her so excited?

I leaned in close because, honestly, it sucked being so far from her.

"Let me speak." I said in a low even tone.

"Sam, you don't think I'm tired of this too? I am. You don't think that I can't help but feel sad whenever damn Carly interrupts are daily squabbles? It's the only I can talk to you free enough where I'm your main focus." I drop my voice lower. "I haven't loved Carly in a long time."

We spent a moment just looking at each other. Then Sam did what I hoped she would.

She kissed me.

**Ok I know you guys are going to hate me! But after being threatened by** seddiesaxie **with a sock full of frozen peanut butter and nail, ya I thought something would be better than nothing! Again I'm sorry for being irregular with my updates. My boyfriend is actually trying to get me to finish this story so I should be done soon! **

**p.s. reviews make me type faster! And make me feel like you want me to continue this story. Yes I'm bribing!**


End file.
